Tu decisión, mi decisión
by tsubasa14
Summary: Las acciones de uno siempre tienen consecuencias ya sea para uno mismo o las personas que nos rodean, tanto Juvia como Gray son consientes de ello mientras enfrentan una dura batalla. *Referencias al capitulo 390*
1. Tu desición, mi desición

**Los personajes De Fairy Tail no pertenecen de ser así es probable que no me hubiera emocionado tanto un capitulo. Yo solo uso sus personajes para divertirme un rato y plasmar las locas ideas que pasan por mi cabeza de vez en cuando. **

**PARTE I**

Frío, el frío se sentía por todo el lugar, los restos de magia que quedaban en el ambiente hacen que los espectadores noten la batalla que se ha librado, una batalla que está por terminar según parece. Al mirar alrededor también se puede apreciar charcos de agua, bloques de hielo, unos más grandes que otros, destrucción por doquier. Marcas de garras, grietas en las paredes, huellas de un enorme pie, restos de construcciones derrumbadas hacen que el cuadro parezca sacado de una pintura de terror. Pero no es eso lo que llena la escena de una aura deprimente, macabra y escalofriante es lo que se encuentra al centro lo que nos lleva a imaginar solo un poco la desesperación de un pelinegro que mira desde una distancia casi segura.

El pelinegro en cuestión trata desesperadamente de llegar al centro en donde se encuentra aquel demonio en forma humana sosteniendo a su compañera de gremio por el cuello, el demonio aprieta fuertemente el mismo, la muchacha de cabellera azul patalea tratando de zafarse del agarre, sus movimientos se van haciendo lentos, las manos delicadas y blancas poco a poco van perdiendo la fuerza que utiliza para apartar las manos de aquel hombre, quien ante el intento patético de la muchacha solo ríe al imaginar la cara de desesperación que el más joven tendrá cuando esta joven mujer deje de existir.

En los pensamientos del demonio también hay cierto grado de odio hacia la maga elemental, fue ella quien detuvo al mago de hielo de hacer lo que él quería que hiciera, ella ha interrumpido y merece sufrir por sus actos, ríe mas fuerte cuando el cuerpo de la joven queda laxo en sus manos…

_Hace algunos momentos._

_La pelea de tres bandos pronto se detuvo ante las palabras del nigromante; los demonios pretendían seguir peleando sin dar ventaja alguna a las hadas, pero eran ellas las que tenían en su cabeza pensamientos diferentes acerca de lo que eso significaba, la más perturbada era la Loxar, quien no podía siquiera permitirse cruzar el pensamiento de que su Gray-sama no vería el amanecer del día siguiente, se niega a pensar en ello siquiera, se niega a creer las palabras de aquel monje psicópata que solo inventa mentiras para frenarla de alguna manera._

_Gajeel piensa en lo que "esas palabras" significan para su compañera, su casi hermana. Para ella son malas noticias que pueden llevarla a un oscuro lugar, no puede evitar preocuparse pues cando el mago de hielo esta en los pensamientos de Juvia, esta se vuelve irracional. Se vuelve más sagaz y eso muchas veces es malo, ahora tendrá que poner un ojo en ella mientras se concentra en su combate, por Gray solo piensa que estará bien, es después de todo un tipo duro que puede cuidarse a sí mismo o eso le gusta pensar._

_Natsu, el dragón slayer sabía exactamente lo que el monje decía, quizás Juvia y Gajeel todavía estuvieran a oscuras, mas no el peli rosado. El conocía a ciencia cierta que era aquella "decisión" que Gray tomaría de verse en un apuro, aun recuerda cuando él lo intentó en el pasado, hay temor por parte de Natsu de que lo haga nuevamente y que él no esté allí. Si, Natsu estaba preocupado por lo que le esperaba a su amigo/rival. También sabe que él no podría ir a ayudar, sin embargo un grito femenino llama su atención, su amiga, pues considera a todos en Fairy Tail, como sus amigos, ciertamente no ha convivido demasiado con peli azul pero sabe de los sentimientos por Gray, quizás ella sea la respuesta para evitar aquello en lo que no quiere pensar._

_Juvia, Natsu y Gajeel, se recordaron donde estaban, la primera debía ganar para correr hacia su amado, los dos simplemente recordaron que estaban en medio de una guerra pisotearían a los demonios en honor a su gremio. Pero era el dragón de fuego que tenía otros planes en su cabeza, le llevo tiempo conseguir lo que quería, mas aprovecho el descuido o confianza de sus enemigo para hacer una apertura, se giro a Juvia._

—_JUVIA, VE POR GRAY— gritó con una sonrisa boba en la cara para darle ánimos a su compañera._

— _¿Natsu-san? —pregunta la maga de manera dudosa, ella quiere correr hacia Gray, pero no quiere dejar la pelea a la mitad._

—_JUVIA CORRE, GRAY ES UN IDIOTA PERO ES NUESTRO…—el mensaje es claro, "no dejes que nos lo quiten" con una sonrisa alentadora a la cual Juvia correspondió… corrió por la apertura que Natsu ha hecho, pero es interceptada por Tempesta quien se prepara para atacar mas Gajeel lo aleja de ella._

_Solo ríe como él solo sabe. —Gracias Gajeel-kun—dice corriendo lo más rápido posible. No gira hacia atrás pues confía ciegamente en sus nakamas. Corre guiada por su instinto, evitando cualquier percance._

_Apresura su paso cuando siente una enorme cantidad de magia liberada, Juvia conoce el sentimiento, Juvia conoce la magia, Juvia no puede evitar preocuparse, ahora se guía del destello de magia para encontrar a su amado, no le toma más de dos minutos encontrar a Gray; eso hace que sonría mas esa sonrisa muere cuando comprende lo que va a hacer, ahora entiende la expresión de Natsu, aquel hombre que se llevó al mago de hielo estaba sonriendo, estaba inmóvil en medio de un gran círculo mágico, ¿Por qué? Era la pregunta que rondaba la cabeza de la chica, ¿Por qué Gray-sama quería alejarse de sus amigos, de ella? ¿Qué lo llevó a este punto de ruptura? No tenia respuestas pero sobre su cadáver permitiría que él continuara con semejante locura, porque para Juvia lo que él estaba haciendo era una locura a más no poder, no lo dejaría seguir._

—_Wöta Nebula— ataca al hombre mayor, arrojándolo demasiado lejos, contando con el elemento sorpresa Juvia logro su objetivo; alejarlo de Gray. Corre y se para enfrente de él— Gray-sama, para esto. —dice de manera seria esperando cualquier reacción de parte del mago de hielo._

_Por su parte el pelinegro estaba sorprendido, mudo ante la aparición de su compañera. Pero pensándolo un poco mas es casi seguro que ella vendría eventualmente, ella siempre está a su lado en sus peores momentos, mas hoy no la quiere cerca de él, Deliora le ha quitado tanto que no quiere que Juvia sea una víctima más de aquel ser. —¡Apártate Juvia, aléjate de aquí. Esto no es de tu incumbencia! —demanda, exige que se valla, quizás suena demasiado duro, pero ahora no puede lidiar con lo que podría pasar. No quiere sentirse como cuando tenía 7 años, cuando aquel demonio destruyó su aldea._

—_NO, NO. Juvia no permitirá que haga esto. —habla de manera terca pero también llena de determinación._

—_¡Dije que fuera! —el mago esta también levantando la voz._

—_NO, Juvia no quiere… —las lágrimas inundaban los bellos ojos de la Loxar. Se negaba a irse y dejarlo. —Juvia no quiere perderlo, Juvia no quiere tener que vivir en un mundo donde no esté presente, Juvia no quiere volver a sentir lo que sucedió en Crocus… —dice un poco alterada, recordando la escena donde Gray perdió la vida por salvarla._

_El pelinegro también recuerda ese evento, morir no fue bueno. Pero fue peor poder oír los gritos desesperados de la peli azul, por días se prometió que ella nunca tendría que vivir algo parecido mas al parecer no podía cumplir con su promesa._

—_NO tienes nada que opinar, Juvia. Es mi maldita decisión así que largo. —repite una vez más, es cruel el apartarla, pero no quiere que ella lo vea perecer. No quiere irse viendo la imagen de Juvia llorando desesperadamente. _

—_Y es la decisión de Juvia el quedarse y tratar de detenerte. —dice más seria de lo normal. —Gray-sama es una persona egoísta, —eso sorprende al mago. —Acaso ha olvidado a Fairy Tail, su familia, amigos, personas que lo amamos, sabe lo que su decisión hará con todos nosotros._

—_Es por ellos que estoy haciendo esto. —Contesta— Es demasiado fuerte— admite para su compañera. No podía vencerlo por medios normales y ni siquiera había tomado su verdadera forma. No, en definitiva trataría de acabar con esto antes de que eso llegara a pasar._

—_Eso es una solución cobarde, luche, luche para vivir con sus seres queridos, así como Juvia lucha por permanecer con las personas que ama, nadie perdonara a Gray-sama si se rinde ahora, si abandona su hogar…—a cada palabra de aquella mujer, el pelinegro se da cuenta_

—_Demasiado sentimentalismo, mi lady—dice con una sonrisa torcida aquel demonio que ha tomado el nombre de Silver, mientras se acerca quitándose el polvo de sus ropajes. _

_Gray mira de un lado a otro, mirando de Silver a Juvia y de Juvia a Silver, al final baja los brazos a su costado, resignándose a las palabras de la maga elemental, aquella acción no gusta al demonio, ahora mira a la chica con nuevos ojos. Por su parte Juvia sonríe genuinamente y toma la mano de Gray._

—_Juntos somos más fuertes Gray-sama. —dice recordándole las palabras que él le ha dedicado con anterioridad. El chico aprieta la mano fuertemente en señal de apoyo_

—_Juntos. —concuerda, mientras ambos magos de Fairy Tail miran al demonio aun tomados de la mano._

_**Después de leer el capítulo de hoy, esto simplemente inundo mi cabeza y tenía que sacarlo, así que le di luz verde a este pequeño proyecto. Al cual calculo tres capítulos en total, esperando terminarlo antes del próximo viernes, antes de la entrega del capítulo 391. Tengo la idea general, solo debo pulirla de alguna manera. Por lo tanto solo queda decir se merece un RR, si la respuesta es sí por favor ir al cuadro que se encuentra en la parte inferior derecha de su ventana. Tsubasa14 fuera n.n **_


	2. Por ti, por mí

**Los personajes De Fairy Tail no pertenecen de ser así es probable que no me hubiera emocionado tanto un capitulo. Yo solo uso sus personajes para divertirme un rato y plasmar las locas ideas que pasan por mi cabeza de vez en cuando. **

**PARTE II**

Desesperación era una palabra que cobraba un nuevo significado para el mago de hielo de Fairy Tail, la ha sufrido en diferentes situaciones pero siempre ha encontrado una solución al final, sin embargo en esta ocasión no encuentra una salida cercana. Se para con dificultad y poco a poco trata de alcanzar a su compañera de gremio y al demonio de Tártaros. Los metros que los separan le parecen kilométricos, siente que no puede ir mucho más rápido. Lo que más le duele a Gray es que la cara que esta lastimando a Juvia es la de su padre, no puede creer que la mueca deformada destruya unos pocos de sus recuerdos, algo más que Deliora le está robando.

Las fuerzas que creían perdidas vuelven, mas eso no ayuda con el shock en el que ha entrado al ver a Juvia quedar inmóvil en las manos de aquel demonio, siente un agujero enorme en el pecho, el dolor que sintió ante la pérdida de sus padres pareciera desvanecerse con este nuevo dolor, no lo entiende, no lo comprende y no puede razonarlo no en estos momentos. Pues si sus más grandes temores se hacen realidad, no habrá una sonrisa esperándolo al regreso de una misión, no habrá un "Gray-sama" dicho con una entonación especial solo para él. No habrá más regalos que lo hacen sentir cálido, no mas una dulce voz que muchas veces hace de la voz de su conciencia, no mas una joven especial que ha derretido cada una de sus barreras.

Verla en ese estado le recuerda porque no la quería aquí, el dolor que siente es el mismo que trato de evitar desde que la conoció. Alejarla le parecía lo mejor para protegerse a sí mismo, porque aunque parezca fuerte y confiado, es su alma la que siempre está en peligro de ser lastimada, odia cada momento que lo llevo a esto, no puede convivir la idea de cómo sobrevivir a lo que está pasando, su fracturado corazón no será capaz de resistir una nueva perdida. Se culpa, en estos momentos se culpa porque no insistió mas con que ella se fuera, nunca debió haber cedido por más confiado que se sintiera, no debió haber hecho caso a sus sentimientos que le susurraron vilmente que con ella podría lograr lo impensable. Debió haber hecho caso de su cerebro y obligar a Juvia a irse, sin importar lo que sucedería con él. En aquellos momentos lo único que verdaderamente importaba era que ella estuviese bien y simplemente eso no pasaba.

**_Flashback_**

_Era una noche estrellada, en medio de un claro se podía observar una pequeña fogata. Era obvio que alguien acampaba allí, si las personas se acercaran era posible divisar a dos jóvenes tomando lo que parecía ser su cena. Estaban callados pero a diferencia de lo se pudiera imaginar; era un silencio cómodo y lleno de confort. Comían en silencio mas ambos tenían una sonrisa en su rostro, la de la chica era mucho más grande que la del chico, pues la de este era pequeña en comparación, ambos eran magos de FT y acaban de terminar una misión, regresaban a casa mas decidieron acampar antes de seguir su camino._

_La chica se sentía feliz pues amaba a su compañero y nadie se pondría triste al pasar la noche con su amado, pero eso no era todo se sentía bien. Termina de comer y al instante mira el cielo admirando las estrellas en el firmamento. —Son hermosas— se expresa con una enorme sonrisa._

_— ¿El qué? —pregunta su compañero mirándola de forma interrogativa._

_—Las estrellas, Gray-sama. Juvia nunca antes las había visto con tanta claridad. —Pues la chica no tiene mucho que se ha unido al gremio, —La lluvia siempre ha acompañado a Juvia incluso en las noches al alzar su mirada, ella solo encontraba nubes y más nubes obstruyendo la vista. —le platica, poco a poco la peli azul se ha abierto a compartir más cosas de ella misma a los demás._

_Gray no sabe qué decir, nunca ha sido bueno en consolar a las personas y en esta ocasión siente que es lo que debería hacer, pero que decir, que hacer son cosas que no puede contestarse así que permanece en silencio, silencio que se pudo haber extendido si no fuera por el gesto de terror de Juvia, una exclamación llena de pánico llego de la mujer a su lado._

_—NO PUEDE SER; las estrellas están cayendo debemos evitar eso Gray-sama. —seguido de aquello la muchacha se para dispuesta a evitar que las estrellas sigan cayendo, Gray alza su mirada para encontrarse con un espectáculo que le hizo reír en voz alta._

_—GRAY-SAMA NO ES GRACIOSO. —Juvia hace un puchero para dar más dramatismo a la escena. Su compañero se tranquiliza antes de hablar._

_—ES una lluvia de estrellas. —le contesta. —Es un fenómeno natural que no pasa seguido, todo está bien Juvia. —dice con calma y entonces recuerda una cosas. —Pide un deseo a una de esas estrellas y se cumplirá._

_La muchacha lo mira incrédula, nunca ha escuchado nada parecido mas nunca dudara de él. Así que piensa y dice efusivamente —Permanecer a lado de Gray-sama para siempre. —dice con tal convicción que Gray no puede más que mirarla anonadado._

_—No debiste decirlo en voz alta no funciona así. —Termina, en ese momento Juvia entra en un fuerte llanto pues ahora su deseo no se cumplirá, Gray rueda los ojos y se aclara la garganta— No necesitas de una estrella, siempre estaré a tu lado. —dice y cuando la maga elemental se le echa en sima cae en cuenta de lo que ha dicho y se sonroja un poco, así que a completa para salvarse a sí mismo. —Después de todo ahora eres de FT y eres familia. —aunque sabe que no era del todo cierto, hay algo dentro de él que lo impulsa a velar por este nuevo miembro de su familia._

**_Fin del flashback_**

Gray recuerda la promesa que le hizo y quiere gritar ante ello, pues no ha sabido mantenerla, ha roto demasiadas promesas pues después de los grandes juegos mágicos también se prometió protegerla y tampoco ha cumplido con aquella promesa. Silver se gira y lo mira burlándose de él. —Ups— dice sin más antes de hacer una estaca de hielo, que tiene intención de clavar en el pecho de aquella joven. El mago de FT no reacciona y solo puede mirar incapacitado lo que sucede, pareciera que el tiempo se detiene

—Ice Make: Eagle —más de una docena de águilas de hielo surcan para terminar impactando en aquel demonio, incluso una rosa a Juvia, mas consigue lo que Gray no pudo hacer, alejar al hombre de la joven mujer.

Gray respira completamente aliviado antes de recorrer la distancia que lo separa de su compañera y jalarla al refugio de sus brazos, esta pálida, mucho más de lo normal. Las marcas de unas manos sobresalen de su fino cuello, está asustado mas comprueba a la chica. No encuentra pulso, su mundo se termina en ese instante, se siente perdido y desolado, quiere simplemente desaparecer y no regresar más… esta perdido en su mente que le toma varios minutos darse cuenta que en realidad si hay pulso uno débil, pero lo hay. Eso le da esperanzas, alza su mirada y alcanza a ver un dragón de hielo impactando a Deliora. Es en ese momento que Gray decide que ha tenido suficiente.

—Por ti, por mí. —le dice a una inconsciente Juvia antes de dejarla allí, al resguardo de la próxima batalla. Por Juvia lucharía, por el mismo también pues era hora de dejar el pasado enterrado, era hora de dar por terminado esta batalla. Si o si.

Corre y se posiciona a espaldas de Lyon, como antes lo han hecho, ambos se consideran hermanos y esta vez también tienen un enemigo en común.

—Esto es perfecto podre acabar con los dos dicipulos de Ur de una sola vez…—ríe aquel demonio antes de lanzarse hacia ellos…

**He aquí el segundo capítulo, me dirán sus opiniones en la pequeña caja que tienen a su derecha. Se reciben de todo Tsubasa14 fuera. **


	3. Tú, yo, nosotros

**Los personajes De Fairy Tail no pertenecen de ser así es probable que no me hubiera emocionado tanto un capitulo. Yo solo uso sus personajes para divertirme un rato y plasmar las locas ideas que pasan por mi cabeza de vez en cuando.**

* * *

**PARTE III**

**La realidad muchas veces supera el mito, la fantasía o los cuentos de hadas. Hoy esta zona destruida fue testigo de aquello, ¿Quién hubiera pensado que un Demonio podría ser derrotado por humanos con magia? ¿Quién imagino que los lazos de amistad romperian la física y salvarían al día? Hoy todo lo impensable sucedió. Hoy Deliora era solo un nombre que pasaría a la posterioridad como un nombre de un villano que encontró su final a manos del héroe, otras versiones dirán los héroes. Más permítanme contarles un poco de eso…**

La lucha ha terminado, los vencedores eran tres magos que estaban más que exhaustos de su anterior batalla, dos de ellos mucho más heridos que ese último, el cual aun mantenía una sonrisa fácil en el rostro, la sonrisa era debido a que se burlaba del otro. Se preguntaran ¿Por qué la burla? La respuesta es sencilla, el peliblanco (quien está en mejor condiciones) lleva cargando a una peli azul para molestia del pelinegro, la chica duerme plácidamente en los brazos del mago de Lamia, pues cuando se hizo presente que ganaron la chica colapso, su cuerpo le recordaba de esa manera que se esforzó al máximo, es también su cuerpo quien le exige descanso.

—Gray deja de hacer pucheros, —dice Lyon, haciendo gala de su papel de hermano mayor, aunque si analizan más a fondo se darán cuenta que en realidad se está burlando del pelinegro.

—¡Cállate bastardo! Te estás aprovechando —menciona enojado el menor, pero le molesta lo que ve, una Juvia sonriente en brazos de aquel que se dice su hermano; los sustos que tuvieron en el día han quedado olvidados por completo al parecer. Los tres siguen su camino hasta encontrarse con el resto de sus amigos.

Todo el camino se vio marcado por las burlas de uno y las replicas del otro. Mientras se alejan se puede mirar detrás de ellos una gran columna de hielo, columna que contenía al demonio que atormento las pesadillas del mago de hielo. La prisión misma parece ser impenetrable e indestructible, el cuerpo de aquel demonio nunca vera nuevamente la luz del día, pues cuando la guerra contra Tártaros termine aquellos discípulos de Ur, llevaran a aquel bloque de hielo a algún lugar donde nunca sea encontrado.

La pregunta del millón, ¿Cómo se llego a esto? Ciertamente fue un trabajo difícil de realizar, las consecuencias de esa lucha se podían apreciar en las heridas de aquellos chicos. Pero estaban contentos por el resultado.

**Flashback**

_La lucha se volvía cada vez más intensa, Gray y Lyon no tenían la menor idea de cuánto más duraría. Ambos estaban al límite, su magia de Ice Maker poco serbia contra las maldiciones de hielo de aquel hombre que reía grotescamente al intento que esos dos hacían en contra de él. Se estaba cansando de alargar lo inevitable, además había hecho una promesa, le mostraría a Gray una vez más su verdadera forma, la forma que él conoció cuando acabo con su hogar, la forma con la que asesino a muchas personas pero especialmente a los padres de aquel crio. Se paro y la energía crepitaba a su alrededor, las ventiscas de aire se arremolinaban en torno suyo, el poder se expandió y fue sentido por más de uno a lo largo de lo que una vez fue la guarida de Tártaros._

_Cuando los demás demonios sintieron la liberación de poder sonrieron triunfantes, pues ¿Quién podría detener a un demonio en su máximo esplendor? Para ellos la batalla estaba claramente ganada. Los magos de Fairy Tail se preocuparon un poco al no saber quien enfrentaba aquella amenaza pero siguieron en sus peleas, después de todo confiaban ciegamente en sus camaradas y aun había luchas que librar. _

_Pero fue cerca de allí donde se dio la reacción más inesperada, la muchacha que había sido lastimada, la mujer que estuvo a punto de morir en manos de Silver despertaba para encontrarse con aquella sensación desagradable. Juvia despertaba para encontrarse sola y adolorida, su garganta se sentía rasposa, su cuello ardía y tragar le costaba demasiado. Hablar quedaba descartado pues sus cuerdas bucales aun resentían el anterior maltrato, mas sus dolencias quedaban en segundo plano ante la preocupación que sentía. Con dificultad se paro para alcanzar a Gray y continuar con la lucha. Después de todo ella se comprometió a estar a su lado en las buenas y malas. _

_Sonríe enormemente cuando al acercarse se da cuenta que Lyon está luchando en conjunto con Gray, se permite un momento para mirarlos, cuando ambos luchan juntos son un dúo digno de admirar; mas niega pues no es momento de perderse en las fantasías que tiene acerca de esos dos, además hay un monstruo enorme que requiere de su atención inmediata. Grandes escombros iban con dirección a los magos de hielo, la maga elemental no podía gritar así que lanzo un ataque que intercepto las rocas, haciendo que ambos hombres giraran a verla._

_—JUVIA__—gritaron ambos, ella solo sonrió e hizo una seña al demonio que se acercaba a ellos, a cada paso que daba se podía ver la destrucción que dejaba a su paso. Los hombres corrieron hacia ella, ambos preocupados por su condición, mas la chica los tranquilizo sin usar su voz solo con la mirada. La preocupación por su falta de habla seria cuestión que tratarían mucho más adelante si conseguían librar esta batalla._

_Ambos magos querían que se fuera de allí, querían que no luchara, más ella rodo los ojos en señal de que ignoraría esa petición. La lucha se reanudo, mas ningún ataque surtía efecto, ningún ataque parecía detener a Deliora que reía y reía (o eso se imaginan los chicos pues no saben interpretar los gestos de aquel sujeto). Un golpe manda al suelo a Lyon, Juvia intenta protegerlo más corre la misma suerte que el peliblanco. Gray al ver esto se siente frustrado, la decisión que olvido regresaba nuevamente a él. Usar el hechizo que utilizo su maestra con anterioridad parecía ser la única opción posible. Toma una enorme distancia de Deliora, mucho más cerca de sus compañeros y hace la posición que lo llevara a realizar el hechizo._

_Pasa un minuto y siente como su cuerpo va perdiendo su forma física, quizás después de todo este sea su camino, su destino, rogaría el perdón de su familia desde el infierno. Cierra los ojos para no ver nada más, también para perderse en los recuerdos de su familia. Suspira, casi ha terminado cuando siente que un puño impacta en su cara._

_—IDIOTA….NO TE ATREVAS A TERMINAR ESE MALDITO HECHIZO —grita Lyon, que al igual que Gray lleva el torso desnudo. Detrás de él viene Juvia mas la mira sorprendido pues es ella quien porta la chaqueta azul de su amigo, ese hecho lo hace sentir mal. La maga elemental le tiende la mano, es en ese momento que Gray tiene un flashback. Ese recuerdo lo lleva a la final de los grandes Juegos Mágicos._

_Acaso de esa manera Juvia le dice que hay otra manera de terminar con el demonio, un unison raid; Gray no se queda con ello, es casi imposible que un hechizo de ese tipo les permita salir de allí, pero Juvia pareciera decirle que todo saldría bien. Que no hay necesidad de nada mas, recuerda las palabras que ella le dedico antes de indicar esta lucha "juntos" _

_—No creo que funcione Juvia…—ella niega y entonces toma la mano de Lyon, parpadea confuso ante lo que ella propone, no propone una unión de dos propone una unión de tres. Tres magos uniendo su magia, en donde se ha escuchado algo igual_

_Lyon esta mucho más confundido por la conversación unilateral que aquellos dos están manteniendo. — ¿Qué demonios? —pregunta ya desesperado porque lo mantienen fuera._

_—Ella propone hacer un unison raid de tres magos. —dice aun dudando Gray, Lyon mira las manos entrelazadas a través de la maga elemental y se dice que puede funcionar._

_—Bien—dice simplemente, antes de poner todo su empeño en ese hechizo, su signo mágico brilla con intensidad a Lyon le sigue Juvia, la temperatura baja considerablemente y todo ese poder de congelación está destinado a Deliora, Gray aun es escéptico pero al ver la concentración de aquellos dos no puede más que ayudarlos. Así que también él se concentra en su magia. Potenciando el hechizo que Lyon ha lanzado…_

_EL demonio se sorprende por lo que le está atacando, no se ha esperado algo como eso. Decide acabar de una vez por todo con aquella batalla sin sentido, se siente un tanto intimidado, mas cuando pretende avanzar se ve detenido, sus extremidades no funcionan correctamente y se pregunta ¿Por qué? Escucha una sonrisa alegre dentro de su cabeza, comprende al final lo que sucede. Su vasija, su cuerpo humano conservaba parte de su propia alma, mas esa alma siempre se vio opacada por el mismo, mas al parecer ahora aprovechaba su confianza para tomar fuerza, Deliora nunca se preocupo por ello pero ahora tiene un poco de pánico, la magia de aquellos tres empieza a ascender por su cuerpo congelando todo a su paso, la distancia que hay entre él y los tres magos ahora se ha vuelto completamente blanco, la temperatura es casi la misma que su cero absoluto. La magia combinada pareciera que es mucho más poderosa que el hechizo de Ur. _

_Un demonio tan poderoso como él empezó a sentir frio, incluso alguien como Deliora entendía la ironía de esa declaración, la risa del verdadero Silver Fullbuster lo acompañó mientras era congelado por completo._

_Cuando los tres magos se dan cuenta de que el poder de Deliora no se siente más se separan, Juvia cae exhausta pero es atrapada por el mago de Lyon. Gray se sienta a contemplar lo que ha sucedido._

_—Y ahora ¿Qué? —pregunta._

_—Ahora tienes que ayudar a tus compañeros ¿No? —dice como si fuera obvio el peliblanco._

_—Mi padre… —Gray no sabe que pensar, vio el cuerpo de su padre desaparecer cuando Deliora tomo su verdadera forma._

_—Estaría orgulloso de ti… —termina el mago de Lamia mientras acomoda a Juvia en sus brazos y empieza a caminar. Dejando un momento a solas al pelinegro._

_Gray reacciona de inmediato dejando de lado el tema de su padre, quiere alcanzar a su hermano pues ha empezado a divagar acerca de su mala elección al dejar libre a Juvia. Las maldiciones que Gray lanzaba se escuchaban a lo lejos…_

**El ultimo capitulo ;.; de esta pequeña historia, es lo que me gustaría lo que pasara. Más dejo la gran pelea a su imaginación o mejor dicho a la de Hiro que nos traerá el nuevo capítulo dentro de poquito, mas es así como a mí me gustaría que pasara en el manga. Pero son solos mis deseos. XD, comentarios y críticas ya saben en el cuadrito que se encuentra en la parte inferior derecha de su pantalla. Gracias a aquellos que se tomaron el tiempo de leer esto solo queda decir Tsubasa fuera. **


End file.
